Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Autopsy Turvy. Note: All images are put in order. STV1E13.3 Best Friends in costumes.png|Two best friends wearing costumes! STV1E13.3 Cro's a pretty lady.png|Along with a third one! STV1E13.3 Reaching for hat.png|Toothy trying to reach for a hat. STV1E13.3 Loss of balance.png|Should have stood on something taller. STV1E13.3 Toothy.png|Toothy almost gets injured. STV1E13.3 That was a close one.png|That was a close one. STV1E13.3 Dress up.png|I guess they will all be fine... STV1E13.3 Dress up twist.png|Well, one of them is. Death: Cuddles, Toothy STV1E13.3 Autopsy Turvy.gif|PLOT TWIST! STV1E13.3 Flippy had a nightmare.png|A small recap from the previous part. STV1E13.3 Flippy and Fliqpy.png|''"Please don't hurt me..."'' STV1E13.3 Flippy and Fliqpy fighting.png|A new meaning to "being at war with yourself". STV1E13.3 Kicked away.png|Flippy fights off his evil twin. STV1E13.3 The living room.png|But... STV1E13.3 Fliqpy hits the wall.png|...it won't be enough. STV1E13.3 Bear fight.png|Fliqpy tries to punch the good Flippy. STV1E13.3 The living room 2.png|The living room. STV1E13.3 Living room.png|The fight continues here! STV1E13.3 Cuckoo.png|A good way to describe Fliqpy's mental state; CUCKOO! STV1E13.3 Stupid clock.png|"Stupid clock!" STV1E13.3 Flippy calls for help.png|Who could he possibly be calling? Nobody would be able to save him from this mess. STV1E13.3 Phones won't work.png|Phones won't save you this time. STV1E13.3 Clock weights.png|Fliqpy using the clock weights as a weapon. STV1E13.3 Run Flippy run.png|Run Flippy, run! STV1E13.3 Mini umbrella.png|Flippy uses an umbrella for defense. STV1E13.3 Javelin umbrella.png|Javelin throw, but with an umbrella. STV1E13.3 Umbrella in the wall.png|Throw it into the wall? I would have thrown it at your attacker. STV1E13.3 Incoming Fliqpy.png|Incoming Fliqpy! STV1E13.3 Dodged.png|Dodged. STV1E13.3 The chase goes on.png|Flippy runs for his life some more. STV1E13.3 The chase goes on 2.png|Fliqpy chases Flippy some more. STV1E13.3 Work office.png|This must be his work office. STV1E13.3 Fliqpy with the stapler.png|Fliqpy wants to attack. STV1E13.3 Another stapler.png|Another stapler. STV1E13.3 Matrix Flippy.png|All those hours of watching the Matrix really paid off. STV1E13.3 Stapler Flippy.png|Now Flippy's ready to fight back. STV1E13.3 Having fun with Fliqpy.png|Fliqpy looks like he's having fun. STV1E13.3 Face-to-face.png|A stalemate... STV1E13.3 Flippy vs. Fliqpy.png|...into the final shoot-off. Or is it? STV1E13.3 Fliqpy Eh.png|Fliqpy is out of ammo... STV1E13.3 Flippy Eh.png|...and so is Flippy! STV1E13.3 Oopsie.png|"I guess we're both out of ammo, Evil me." STV1E13.3 Look more ammo.png|"Look over there..." STV1E13.3 Staples.png|More ammo. STV1E13.3 Flippy needs staples.png|Flippy needs those staples. STV1E13.3 Fliqpy kick.png|But so does Fliqpy! STV1E13.3 Fliqpy in the lead.png|Now Fliqpy is in the lead. STV1E13.3 Fliqpy gets the ammo.png|Fliqpy gets the ammo. STV1E13.3 GASP.png|Flippy is almost hatless in this shot. STV1E13.3 Ready aim staple.png|Ready, aim, staple! STV1E13.3 Defend myself.png|Flippy will once again use an umbrella for self-defense. STV1E13.3 Umbrella shield.png|Umbrella shield! STV1E13.3 Flippy is gone.png|Flippy's gone! STV1E13.3 Fliqpy Shock.png|"What am I seeing?!" STV1E13.3 Flippy gets away.png|Now that's a hasty getaway. STV1E13.3 Flippy's house outside.png|Flippy's house outside. STV1E13.3 Flippy in his car.png|Always adjust your mirrors before a bloody battle against your evil self. STV1E13.3 The coast is clear.png|I think the coast is clear. STV1E13.3 The coast is NOT clear.png|I thought wrong. STV1E13.3 Strangling the driver.png|This reminds me of a scene from a later episode. STV1E13.3 Strangling the driver 2.png|Flippy loses control of his jeep. STV1E13.3 Dejavu.png|The scene where we last stopped. STV1E13.3 Flippy.png|Looks like he got it done just in time. STV1E13.3 House.png|Is that Cuddles' house or Toothy's house? It can't be Cro-Marmot's house. STV1E13.3 Cro crush.png|Cuddles and Toothy crushed. STV1E13.3 Flippy and Fliqpy in the car.png|Fliqpy, don't pull Flippy's ear! STV1E13.3 Hydrant crash.png|They crash into a fire hydrant. STV1E13.3 Strangling in flight.png|In-flight strangulation. STV1E13.3 Window crash.png|Oh great. I hope this doesn't turn into a musical. STV1E13.3 Flippy punches Fliqpy.png|Falcon PUNCH! (We get the joke...) STV1E13.3 Mole and his musician shop 1.png|Blindness and noise-cancelling headphones are not a good combination. STV1E13.3 Fliqpy over head.png|Especially with Fliqpy around. STV1E13.3 Cracked wall.png|Fliqpy just keeps being thrown into walls. STV1E13.3 Fliqpy hitted wall of flutes.png|This location was either lucky or unlucky for him. STV1E13.3 Flutes hitting his head.png|Maybe both. STV1E13.3 Mole stepped on a glass shard.png|I guess The Mole is too blind to notice his foot cut. STV1E13.3 Wierd mouth.png|Harps are the musical equivalent of the bow and arrow. Arrow not included. STV1E13.3 Fliqpy takes aim.png|The recorders are about to fly... STV1E13.3 Flutes away.png|Recorders away! STV1E13.3 Flying flutes.png|I guess this is why they're called woodwind instruments. STV1E13.3 Flippy AH.png|...you'd better watch out, Flippy! STV1E13.3 Cymbal shield.png|Cymbal shield! STV1E13.3 Mole and his musician shop 3.png|The recorders fly out the window... STV1E13.3 Yet another fate for Lifty and Shifty.png|...into Lifty and Shifty. STV1E13.3 Mole and his musician shop 5.png|Lifty and Shifty stabbed in the neck (and belly) by the recorders that Fliqpy shot. Death: Lifty, Shifty STV1E13.3 Flippy OH FU-.png|"OH, FU-!" STV1E13.3 Fliqpy Charge.png|CHAAAAARGE! STV1E13.3 Charge.png|The old 'using a guitar as a weapon' cliche. STV1E13.3 Cymbal throw.png|"I won't let you win that easily, Evil me!" STV1E13.3 Take that.png|Epic throw. STV1E13.3 You missed.png|"Ha, Good me, you missed!" STV1E13.3 Ricochet.png|Don't be so sure. STV1E13.3 Hit in the back.png|The cymbal hits Fliqpy. STV1E13.3 Da faq Fliqpy.png|Fliqpy's 'derp' face. STV1E13.3 Mole and his musician shop 6.png|The Mole is going to throw the glass away. STV1E13.3 Garbage blocked.png|Oh, guess not. STV1E13.3 Fainted Fliqpy.png|"Ugh... Fine... You win..." STV1E13.3 Flippy in relief.png|"Phew... That was a close call..." STV1E13.3 Trip rope.png|Watch your step. STV1E13.3 Oh no a trap.png|"Oh no, a trap!" STV1E13.3 Falling piano.png|The old 'falling piano' cliche. STV1E13.3 Piano crashed.png|Flippy survives this. STV1E13.3 Dark room.png|Flippy trapped STV1E13.3 Flippy trapped.png|Flippy: Oh my, w-what happended? W-Where I am? STV1E13.3 Flipqy says boo.png|"BOO!" STV1E13.3 Scared Flippy.png|Flippy's scared now. STV1E13.3 Electro torture.png|Prepare for torture. STV1E13.3 Flippy gets electrocuted by Fliqpy.png|This must've been hard to do... STV1E13.3 Flippy is gone again.png|Flippy's gone, again! STV1E13.3 Fliqpy Where did he go.png|"What the- WHERE DID HE GO?!" STV1E13.3 Punching Fliqpy.png|"I'm right here!" STV1E13.3 I had enough of your tricks, Good me.png|"I've had enough of your tricks, Good me..." STV1E13.3 Get ready to die.png|"...Now get ready to die!" STV1E13.3 Stay away from me, Evil me.png|"S-stay away from me, Evil me!" STV1E13.3 Fliqpy is not real.png|Apparently he can't hallucinate reflections. STV1E13.3 Flippy's Reflection.png|Wait a minute... STV1E13.3 Flippy, you saw nothing.png|It turns out that... STV1E13.3 Flippy Hallucination 1.png|...it was... STV1E13.3 Flippy Hallucination 2.png|...Flippy's hallucinations... STV1E13.3 Flippy Hallucination 3.png|...all along! STV1E13.3 Oh no.png|"Okay, I realize that..." STV1E13.3 Flippy scared.png|"...so I'll stop attacking myself, right?" STV1E13.3 Fliqpy against Flippy.png|"KAIYAAAAAAAA!" STV1E13.3 Flippy Hallucination 4.png|Fighting back in his own reflection! STV1E13.3 Before the big battle.png|"Ha ha, I'm the one taking the upper hand!" STV1E13.3 Fliqpy fights back.png|"Not anymore!" STV1E13.3 Fliqpy fights back 2.png|Fliqpy punches Flippy in the face. STV1E13.3 Two sided punch.png|This calls for a fist bump... STV1E13.3 Two sided punch 2.png|...I mean face bump. STV1E13.3 Power punch.png|Two powerful punches send the Flippys into the air. STV1E13.3 Flippy slam.png|Flippy slams into a garage door. STV1E13.3 Fliqpy slam.png|As does his evil twin. STV1E13.3 More tricks up my sleeve.png|Fliqpy has more tricks up his bloody sleeve. STV1E13.3 Fliqpy army.png|Nobody can take on army of Fliqpys. STV1E13.3 Flippy army.png|Except for an army of Flippys. STV1E13.3 The battle is on.png|Prepare for a bloodbath. STV1E13.3 The battle begins.png|The battle for good or evil is about to start. STV1E13.3 Broken jaw.png|Fliqpy with a broken jaw. STV1E13.3 Sharp toothed Flippy.png|Is this a Flippy or a Fliqpy? STV1E13.3 Sliced arm.png|Hands up if you know the answer. STV1E13.3 Face grab.png|Can't we all just get along? STV1E13.3 Faceless Fliqpy.png|No, you can't get along with an opposite. Death: Imaginary Fliqpy STV1E13.3 My heart.png|A Flippy loses his heart. Death: Imaginary Flippy STV1E13.3 I don't wanna fight.png|"I surrender!" STV1E13.3 Head slicing.png|Same assets as Handy's death in From Hero to Eternity. Death: Imaginary Flippy STV1E13.3 Flippy about to die.png|"NOOO! I don't wanna die!" STV1E13.3 Dead Flippy.png|Trample accidents often end like this, trust me, it has happened in real life. Death: Imaginary Flippy STV1E13.3 Fliqpys.png|What's going on here? STV1E13.3 Bug eyed Fliqpy.png|Fliqpy getting his eyes bashed out by his own kind. STV1E13.3 Eyeless Fliqpy.png|Fliqpys kill a Fliqpy. STV1E13.3 How could you.png|Traitors. Death: Imaginary Fliqpy STV1E13.3 Dead Flippys.png|So many dead Flippys and Fliqpys. Death: all Imaginary Flipqys and Fliqpys, Fliqpy STV1E13.3 Flippy won.png|Looks like Good Flippy won, but he's horrified. STV1E13.3 Imaginary state.png|Imagination... STV1E13.3 Reality state.png|...becomes reality. STV1E13.3 Light pops.png|Something happens that would make Flippy flip out. STV1E13.3 Not gonna flip.png|Is he gonna flip out? STV1E13.3 Flippy cured.png|Not this time! STV1E13.3 Happy ending.png|Flippy is cured. STV1E13.3 Happy ending fake out.png|Which means he has to die. Death: Flippy STV1E13.3 Generic stupidity.png|Chicken truck covered in Flippy blood. STV1E13.3 Chicken moose.png|Think he's chickened out now? STV1E13.3 Lumpy lays an egg.png|Just wait until he reaches KFC. STV1E13.3 Lumpy egg.png|Is there a little Lumpy inside that egg? Miscellaneous STV1E13.3 Dead Flippys everywhere.png|A sea of dead Flippys. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries